


Red Balloons

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Cake, Children, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Singing, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky and Steve’s twins are having a birthday party.  The theme is red and there is some speculation as to why.





	Red Balloons

The room was red. Red streamers hung from the ceiling and ran along the walls. The table clothes were red. The party hats were red. There were two men currently in the kitchen decorating a cake with red frosting and red sprinkles. And right now you were in the process of covering the floor with bright red balloons.

It was the twin’s third birthday and when you’d asked them what they wanted for their party, they said red. It was weird yes. But no weirder than anything else about their lives. Like, for example, the fact they had two dads and a mom. Or the fact that their dads were both supersoldiers. Or the fact that they were shaping up to both be affected by that same serum. Or the fact that even though they were twins, they were also technically half-siblings.

So if they wanted red, was what they would get.

Bucky stuck his head out from the kitchen. His hair was tied back behind his head, but a few stray strands fell around his face. There was flour on his cheek and down the front of his apron and a stray glob of frosting on the corner of his mouth, which was now dyed a darker red than normal. “How are you doing in here?” He asked.

“Getting there. My fingers are starting to bleed.” You said.

“What seriously?” Bucky asked, coming over and taking your hand and looking at it. The skin around your nails had started to crack and peel from tying off balloon after balloon. Bucky frowned and kissed the ends of your fingers. “You want me to take over?”

“Aren’t you doing the cake?” You asked, wiping the frosting from the corner of his mouth with your thumb and licking it clean.

Bucky chuckled and looked back toward the kitchen. “Apparently I can bake the cake and mix the frosting but if I try and help decorate it, I get yelled at.”

You laughed. “Sounds like Steve alright.”

Bucky flopped next to you and picked up a balloon. “How long have we got?” He asked.

You took out your phone. “About twenty minutes.”

“Alright. I’ll finish this if you bring out the party food.” He said.

You left Bucky to the balloons and went into the kitchen. Steve was deep in the zone, decorating the two cakes. One was round and Steve had made it look like it was covered in red roses using the frosting. The other was heart-shaped and Steve was currently covering it in shimmering red sprinkles.

“You know they’re three right?” You asked as you went to the fridge.

“They’re my kids. I want it to be perfect.” He answered without looking up.

You stopped and moved up behind him, wrapping your arms around his small waist and kissing his shoulder. “They’re going to love it. Little weirdos wanted red. Those are very red.”

“Red velvet even,” Steve said. “Bucky went extra.”

“Yeah, I know.” You said.

He turned and kissed your cheek and you went back to what you were doing, taking out the party food from the fridge and setting it up in the living room.

It was closer to half an hour later when Clint, Laura, Tony, and Pepper showed up with all the kids. You, Steve, and Bucky were all ready for them. The balloons covered in the floor and when it opened, Rebecca, Sarah, Nathaniel, and Morgan ran in squealing and kicking them all up in the air.

“Wed! Wed!” Sarah and Rebecca shouted tossing them up in the air excitedly.

“Why are they so obsessed with Red?” Clint asked, pushing some balloons off the couch and taking a seat. He grabbed one of the mini pizzas off the plate on the coffee table.

“Why are you so obsessed with purple?” Bucky teased.

“Why are you obsess…”

“Now, now,” Tony said cutting Clint off. “We all know that they’re obsessed with red because Uncle Tony is their favorite. Isn’t that right, Morgoona?” He tossed a balloon to Morgan who was chasing after Rebecca. She stopped and punched it up into the sky full force.

“Yeah!” She shouted.

“Go, Iron Man!” Tony prompted.

“Go, Iron Man!” Morgan echoed and went back to chasing the twins through the sea of balloons.

“How about we show you why the girls like red so much?” You suggested.

“Why? Have you got little mini Iron Man armor for them?” Tony teased. “And if so, where did you get them from so I know who to sue?”

“Not exactly.” You replied. “Steve?”

“I’m on it,” Steve said getting out his phone and clicking around on it.

A low cord played out and a female voice sung ‘_Hast du etwas Zeit für mich, dann singe ich ein Lied für dich, bon neunundneunzig Luftballons._’

The girls both stopped and their eyes lit up. As the slow opening flowed into the synthesizer they started to bounce on the spot clapping their hands.

“Daddy!” Sarah squealed and the lyrics started up. Both girls explode with excitement. They started dancing around like crazy and then they each slammed into a different father’s legs. Bucky and Steve scooped them up. Bucky with Sarah. Steve with Rebecca.

“_Darum schickte ein, general ‘Ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher Alarm zu geben, wenn’s so wär, dabei waren dort am, horizont Nur neunundneunzig Luftballons._” Bucky sang along perfectly as he danced with an over-excitable Sarah trying to keep up but just babbling words that vaguely sounded similar to the German lyrics.

Steve was singing as he danced with Rebecca, but unlike Bucky, he was translating the song into English. “9_9 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet. To worry, worry, super-scurry. Call out the troops now in a hurry. This is what we’ve waited for. This is it, boys, this is war! The President is on the line, as 99 red balloons go by_.” He sang as Rebecca giggled and wriggled in his arms.

Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Laura both started laughing as the other littler kids started dancing around like crazy too. Morgan ran over to Tony and started tugging on his hands until he got up and started dancing too. Clint got up and picked Nathaniel up and flipped him upside down while he danced with the little boy, and Nathaniel squealed in delight.

“How did the even discover this song?” Pepper asked, her face a picture of delight as she watched the men dance with their children and balloons flew up around them.

“They were playing 80s songs on the radio and it came on and as soon as it got to the more pop bit, and it was instantaneous. They went off. So we downloaded it and play it and it’s always like this. We got the English version by Goldfinger too, but they like this one better. Steve always sings it in English, and Bucky in German. That’s who they know it’s red.”

“I think we’ve found a song to play at home, hey Lila?” Laura asked.

Lila chuckled softly and nodded. “I guess so, mom.” She said.

The song came to its end and the girls bounced in their fathers’ arms. “Again. Wed, wed!”

“How about,” Steve suggested. “We have cake now and the song after.”

“Cake!” Sarah yelled and squirmed in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky and Steve put the girls down on the ground. The girls were bouncing excitedly and neither Bucky or Steve seemed to be able to stop smiling. You got it. Each of these milestones was important to them. To see the girls reach them and be so happy, they’d give them all the red balloons in the world.


End file.
